The Boy Who Never Caught a Pokemon
by Tha Shadow 750
Summary: In a distant land a Pokemon awakened. But it was not alone. The resulting carnage led to apocolaypse. Through the carange came a man, the man destined to save the world but denied the chance. Where will his journeys take him?
1. Chapter 1: The End of Days

Okay, trying to take a different approach here. Review please. :) Also any name suggestions for Blank are most welcome (and needed, but shhh, don't tell anyone). Who's Blank you say? Well you'll just have to read on won't you.

**Chapter 1: The End of Days**

So this was it. Blank never thought it'd happen this way. He never thought he'd die like this. The world was ending. The sky rained fire and ground the earth to dust. And from the dust came monsters, golems. Not true animals, oh no. Agents of the dark one, created by the wish of an evil megalomaniac. But a wish this powerful could only come from one source, Jirachi, the legendary wish-maker. He knew, of course, how the man had got his wish. Team Rocket had managed to obtain Jirachi in a far off land and sold it to the highest bidder, it had said so in the news. Another boulder of molten rocked smashed its way through the atmosphere and scorched a path across the sky before resting with a deafening **"Boom!"** as it hit the ground. He sighed, went back inside and turned the TV on.

'At least they weren't targeting civilian populations, right?' He thought to himself.

Wrong. He flipped over to the news channel.

"_Recent reports confirm that the Dark One is now targeting small pockets of civilians. We now go to our in-the-field reporter, Natali Gowin."_

The picture changed to the face of a very distraught looking woman. She had long golden hair which flowed down her neck and shoulders, despite its bedraggled state. She glanced up, her blue eyes wide with panic, before addressing the camera.

"_Run! For God's sake run! If you live in a small town or village then GET THE HELL OUTA THERE! YOU ARE HIS PRIME TARGETS, YOU STAY STILL YOU DIE!"_

The reporter clearly had more to say but was cut off by an eerily familiar sound. Then the reporter was running for cover but it was too little to late. A massive meteor crashed in the middle of the village. On the edge of the screen, just before the camera was obliterated the reporter was still visible, her skin being wrenched from her body by the sheer force of the shockwave. The microphone lasted longer, just long enough for Natali's screams to be heard over the sound of collapsing buildings.

A surreal silence ripped Blank's eyes away from the horror before him and forced him to rise from the sofa he had collapsed upon. Suddenly he was frustrated. This world was coming to an end because of one man and a stupid Pokemon! He hadn't even touched one of the damn things and THIS was his reward? Greaat, just super. But his anger didn't hold up against the absolute clam and silence, it was so unnatural that it grabbed attention from any and all other matters. He began to walk to the door as if on impulse, his mind elsewhere. Then it occurred to him why the silence was freaking him out. It was total. Not even his footsteps made a sound. Curious, stopped. He lifted his left foot as high as possible then slammed it down fast. Pain shot through him as ankle slipped to one side, but apart from that, nothing, not a sound. Wincing, he hobbled outside to investigate the source of such obtrusive quiet. He opened the door, gasped, staggered and then almost fell over as he tried to put weight on his bad ankle. Outside his door were the three most bizarre creatures he had ever laid eyes on. One looked like a hairless cat, or rather a hairless cat plushie, except it was pink, and floating. As were the other two, floating that is. The central one was star-shaped, it's crest and two flowing tails were yellow whereas the rest of its body was a pearly white. Hanging off of each point on its head were blue ribbons. The right hand on was fairy-like, with tiny wings and two blue-green antenna. Its entire body was various shades of green except for its eyes, which were a bright blue.

The three glanced at each other, holding some sort of mental conversation.

/Are you sure he's the one?/

[Yes I'm sure. He is the one we want.]

\But what if he's not?\

[Listen, Mew, Jirachi. I can travel time. I have the traveller's insight. He is the one. Not the one we want, no. The one we _NEED_.]

They turned back to Blank, then looked at each other, then at Blank again. The one to the left, the one which looked like a plushie, waved at him to get his attention. Blank was about to ask when he made eye contact with it. Almost immediately he felt another presence in his mind, but before he could question it, it began speaking to him.

/You are Blank?/ It asked.

*Yes,* Blank replied, *and who are you?*

/I am Mew, predecessor of all common Pokemon./

\Excuse me! I am related to you enough already, _Brother_ without you imply I descended from you!\

/Yes Jirachi, I know. Why do you think I said _common _Pokemon?/

\Oh, I'll just go now.\

/Anyway,/ Mew continued to Blank, /You are the one. The pivot point. Around you, the fate of the world resolves. Right now the entirety of the world depends on this question. If you could have just one wish granted to you, what would it be?/

*Oh god,* Blank thought, completely forgetting Mew was in his thoughts, *The fate of the world depends upon my wish.* Then he mentally blushed, remembering Mew's presence. He broke eye contact, severing the connecting. Then he looked at all of them and said, without hesitation; "If I could have one wish, this is what I wish for. I wish I had the ability to stop this, to stop this and undo all the wrong that has been done."

/Very good. We will grant you that wish./

[Oh shall _wweee_ now? I thought I was the only one capable of granting wishes around here.]

/Oh shut up Jirachi. Besides, look./

To prove the point Mew transformed into Jirachi and started floating around.

[Okay okay, I'll grant the wish. Just, transform back. It's unsettling seeing you as me.]

/Good, then it is agreed. Jirachi, you will grant the wish whilst Celebi, you will put him in position./

And so began the ritual of the End of Days.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Okay, trying to take a different approach here. Review please. :) Also any name suggestions for Blank are most welcome (and needed, but shhh, don't tell anyone). Who's Blank you say? Well you'll just have to read on won't you.

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

_Light. A shape, the three legendaries? No... a human. A woman. Where am I? Something soft, a bed? But- an image flickered, the last images he'd seen. A massive meteor descending upon the tranquil quiet. That woman being torn to shreds on T.V. But this isn't like that. There's no screaming, no urgent evacuation warnings. Where am I?_ The room swam into focus. However, just as his sight was returning, it went. Knocked out of the way by a stream of new memories bursting into his mind._ But then, the meteor, the death, how?_

He jumped out of bed and rushed outside, almost tripping over a small dog-like pokemon on the way. A green forest clearing presented itself as Blank hurled forwards, trying to regain his balance. He looked up at the sky. It was a clear blue without a trace of a cloud or meteorite. Looking down, he could see his house, a small shack made of bits and pieces. Several of his new memories rose to the surface. His mum smiling from across the seat. The alarms. Everyone panicking and tightening their seatbelts. A loud shredding noise. A sudden drop. The outside of the window spiralling faster and faster. The crash. The screaming. The crying. The survivors. Building the shelters. Clearing room for gardens. The hunting parties returning with meat. The boy from next door had gone missing. More crying. A scouting party declaring they'd found a path. Blackness.

"Honey?" His mum called out to him, "Are you okay?"

"Ye- Yes mum." His voice was still a bit crackly. "What happened?"

"I dunno, one minute the scout party declared they'd found a path in the forest, next you were out cold."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. It's unfortunate, you missed the rescue party. They left this morning to try and find Connor. I'd let you go after them, but they took the pokemon with them."

Just then the small grey pokemon that he'd nearly tripped over came bounding up to her, yapping and galloping around Blank's legs. Before anyone could say anything the Mischief Pokemon bowled over Blank and began eagerly licking his face.

"Well, I guess that solves that problem. But still, we don't know which way they went."

Absi, for that was the Pokemon's name, jumped off Blank and began running along, nose to the floor. As it reached the edge of the garden, it turned back, panting in a way that it seemed to grin madly, with one foot in the air and one ear lowered.

The woman sighed, clearly defeated. "Okay, I guess you can go, but first, take this."

She handed over a rucksack, in it was six pokeballs.

"Before you go, I'd capture that Pokemon, otherwise someone else might."

"You're right! Thanks mum!"

He turned to the small dog, "Okay Absi, you're mine!"

He threw the pokeball forwards. It sailed through the air and impacted against the pokemon, drawing it inside. Absi offered no resistance and was soon caught. Blank quickly rushed over to the pokeball and released his new companion.

"Alright, lets go!" He yelled and the two took off, rushing through the undergrowth.

He was lost. He didn't want to admit it but it was true. The scent had gone cold after they had gone into a cave mouth. Absi, however, was perfectly content, leaping around, in and out of the bushes. Suddenly Absi was flung backwards and a small green bird with a red crest and tail feathers emerged from the bush it had just jumped in.

It gave a cry of "Natu!" before leering at Absi, who just shrugged it off, leaping around playfully. Absi then leapt forward, swinging its scythe into the small bird in the side, sending both back into the bush. The two competitors emerged again, this time a little angrier. Before Absi could react Natu had turned around and delivered a peck to the

"Okay Absi," Blank yelled, "lets go! Start off with a leer1"

The small dog-like pokemon turned to face Natu, leering at it ominously. Natu shuddered and tried to leer itself but it tripped over and failed. Before Blank could get a word in, Absi had already leapt at the bird, sending both further into the ever darkening forest. The bird picked itself up and its eyes began flashing various shades of dark purple. When Absi caught its eye, it winced ever so slightly as if pained. Annoyed and hoping to end the match, Absi leapt forwards for a scratch attack. Natu fluttered out of the way of the scythe, but was caught off guard when a paw swung upwards. The resulting strike sent Natu flying onto a path, unconscious.

"We- well done. Absi." Blank panted, having only just caught up to the battling pair. "You, you're very. Impressive."

"Ha! You call THAT impressive?" A voice rang out, "Let me tell you, you've got nothing on me!"

"Who are you? Where are you?" Blank called out.

A boy, roughly the same age as Blank stepped out. He had all the symptoms of being an albino, pure white hair and pale skin, except for his eyes, which were a golden-crimson colour. He was wearing a striped white and blue top and loose fitting jeans. His hair was bushy and sticking out at odd angles, no doubt because of the bushes he'd been foraging through.

"My name," he declared, "is Ryou."


End file.
